Disney Elementary
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond.  Will the bond stay with them through Middle School, High School and College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong?  One of Four.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Disney Princesses (aka Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Giselle, Jasmine, Mulan, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Snow White & Tiana) or the Disney Princes (aka Eric, Philip, Adam, Prince Charming, Edward, Aladdin, Shang, John Smith, Flynn, Prince Charming & Naveen). They belong to Disney. I do own the original characters of the teachers and moms. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I got the idea from a dream I had a couple nights ago. Also, I've been sick yesterday and Sunday, so I spent the day writing. Also, since Cinderella and Snow White's princes didn't have names, Cinderella's is Josh and Snow White's is Steve.

Summary: AU: Eleven Princesses and Eleven Princes meet in kindergarten and form a special bond. Will the bond stay with them through Middle School, High School and College or will it fade away like a spell gone wrong? One of Four.

Genre: Friendship/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Jasmine looked into Mrs. Woods's classroom and looked at her mother.<p>

"Do I have to?" Jasmine inquired.

"Honey, your father and I have a lot of work to do today. You might make new friends." Her mother told her, guiding her into the entrance of the classroom. Jasmine fought back tears and went to sit in the reading corner, not noticing a girl already there.

"Hi. I'm Belle. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Jasmine." Jasmine answered, smiling a bit.

"Wanna be friends?" Belle inquired. Jasmine nodded, feeling confident that she made a new friend.

At lunch, Belle introduced Jasmine to her friends – Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Giselle, Mulan, Pocahontas, Snow White and Rapunzel.

"Who are those guys?" Jasmine inquired to Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked up from eating her sandwich to follow Jasmine's gaze to the boys' table.

"The boys in the class. They're all pretty nice, especially Edward, Flynn, Aladdin, John Smith, Adam and Shang. I don't know the others that well." Rapunzel told Jasmine.

After lunch, it was story time. All the kids sat on the carpet with different letters and shapes on it. Mrs. Woods smiled and had Jasmine come up to the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Jasmine. Why don't we go around the room and have everyone introduce themselves?" she suggested, indicating to Belle to start.

"Belle."

"Adam."

"Steve."

"Rapunzel."

"Pocahontas."

"Josh."

"Flynn."

"Ariel."

"Eric."

"Tiana."

"Naveen."

"John Smith."

"Philip."

"Aurora."

"Snow White."

"Giselle."

"Edward."

"Cinderella."

"Aladdin."

"Shang."

"Mulan."

Jasmine smiled at each child as they said their name. Mrs. Woods smiled at Jasmine and told her to sit between Giselle and Edward, although she couldn't keep her eyes off Aladdin. She could tell he came from a poor family – he wore baggy pants and a purple vest with a white shirt under it. On his feet, he wore shoes that looked like they were a size too small for him.

Once the stories were read, the children played or drew until their parents picked them up.

"Bye Jasmine – it was nice to meet you!" Mulan called over her shoulder as her grandmother led her out of the classroom. It was just Shang, Jasmine, Aladdin, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Flynn, Snow White, Giselle and Philip that were waiting for their rides.

Soon, it was only Jasmine and Aladdin waiting for their rides.

"Aladdin, would you like to come over today? Mom said I could bring a friend over for dinner." Jasmine told the other boy. He sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but my family's strict, otherwise I would." Aladdin told her, smiling when a pretty woman who looked like an older version of Jasmine entered the classroom.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jasmine asked Aladdin. He nodded and smiled at his new friend. Jasmine smiled and followed her mother out of the classroom.

The following day, Aladdin was the first to arrive at the school. His parents had died when he was two and he had lived in an orphanage, until they started beating him. He ran away and had been living on the streets ever since.

"Good morning, Aladdin." Mrs. Woods greeted the young boy as she unlocked the door to the school. Mrs. Woods knew Aladdin's story and was filing the proper paperwork to adopt him. She had two grown children and four grandchildren. She wanted children in the house again and hoped that Aladdin would want to live with her.

"Is there anything to eat?" Aladdin inquired as his stomach growled. Mrs. Woods nodded and went to the cafeteria. She returned a short while later carrying an apple, cereal, a piece of toast with peanut butter on it and some orange juice.

"Aladdin, I was thinking about something." Mrs. Woods said as she handed him some scrambled eggs. Aladdin looked up at the teacher, a frown on his face. "Oh, no, sweetheart – it's a good kind of thing. I was wondering instead of living on the streets, if you would want to come home with me every day."

"I would really like that, Mrs. Woods." Aladdin told the teacher, a broad smile on his face.

"I knew you would and please, call me Sandy." Mrs. Woods said, embracing the young boy. Aladdin smiled and hugged her back – grateful to be in someone's loving arms again.

A short while later, the rest of Aladdin's classmates entered the classroom, happily chatting with each other. Aladdin went to a quiet corner of the room and looked at the class pet – a pregnant black-and-white flopped eared rabbit named Oreo. Mrs. Woods had said that Oreo wouldn't have enough babies for everyone, so she had made a sign-up sheet. Aladdin saw his name was second on the list. The first person was Mulan, of course. Mulan was first for everything, which Aladdin was mad about and he wished that he could be first for something.

"I hate being second." Aladdin complained as he, Edward, Josh, Steve, Philip, Adam, Shang, Flynn, Eric, John Smith and Naveen played with blocks while the girls played with dolls and tea party.

"I know – Mulan thinks she's better than everyone!" Naveen said, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth. Shang got to his feet and knocked the block tower Naveen had built.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MULAN!" Shang yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shang, are you all right?" Mrs. Woods inquired, coming over to where Shang was.

"Aladdin was complaining that he hated being second and Naveen said that Mulan she's better than everyone." Flynn tattled. Mrs. Woods looked from Naveen to Shang and back again. Shang and Naveen shot dangerous looks to Flynn.

"As long as there wasn't any physical fighting, I think it should be okay. As for you, Shang, you get a five-minute timeout for yelling." Mrs. Woods told Shang. He narrowed his eyes at Flynn as he went to the timeout corner.

Five minutes later, Shang was out of his timeout. Mrs. Woods decided that since it was such a beautiful day, she would take the kids outside.

"Hey Flynn! I wanna talk to you!" Shang yelled to Flynn. He was currently playing action figures with Aladdin, John Smith, Edward and Naveen.

"What is it, Shang?" Flynn sighed, standing up and slowly walked towards Shang. Suddenly, Shang punched Flynn in the nose without warning.

"Mrs. Woods! Shang punched me!" Flynn shouted to the teacher. She looked up from her conversation and ran towards Flynn.

"Goodness, Flynn. Have Aurora take you to the nurse's office. I'll talk to Shang." Mrs. Woods said, motioning for Aurora to come over. She looked up from playing tetherball with Rapunzel, Ariel and Adam, running over to where Flynn was. She escorted him to the nurse's office while Mrs. Woods turned to Shang.

"Shang, why did you hit Flynn?" Mrs. Woods asked as she and Shang sat on a bench near the swings.

"Because he's a tattletale." Shang answered.

"That's no reason to hit someone." Mrs. Woods told Shang. "Is everything okay at home?"

Shang nodded and stood up to go play with his friends when Mrs. Woods called him back.

"The next time this happens, I will be speaking with the principal and he'll call your father." Mrs. Woods warned. Shang nodded again and ran off before she could say anything.

A week later, everyone gathered around Oreo's cage. The rabbit had gone into labor and Mrs. Woods thought it would be a good life lesson for the children to watch a miracle happen, even though they were too young to understand it.

Two hours later, Oreo had seven beautiful babies by her side. The first seven that signed up – Mulan, Aladdin, Edward, Rapunzel, Ariel, Josh and Belle – got to take a baby home when it was old enough.

"I'm naming my bunny Shan Yu." Mulan announced as her grandmother helped her take the bunny home.

"I'm naming mine Jafar." Aladdin said proudly.

"I'm naming mine Narissa."

"I'm naming mine Mother Gothel."

"I'm naming mine Ursula."

"I'm naming mine Anastasia."

"I'm naming mine Gaston."

Mrs. Woods smiled at the happy children. She knew that having them care for a rabbit would teach them responsibility and how to be happy with each other and for their pet.


End file.
